How to Train Your Transformer
by reraimu
Summary: Hiccup didn't even know how to drive yet, but somehow he ended up with a giant alien robot car named Toothless. Toothcup. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How to Train Your Transformer**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Toothcup. POSSIBLE SLASH ALERT.**

**Summary: Hiccup didn't even know how to drive yet, but somehow he ended up with a giant alien robot car named Toothless. Totally AU. Coincides with the TF movie-verse.**

**A/N: Okay, I FUCKING HAD TO DO THIS. This plot bunny has been milling about in my brain for about a bazillion months now, and I finally decided to put it into action. By writing this, I have satisfied both my love for HTTYD and TF. Ohmahgahhh.**

**Oh yeah, and I won't be changing Hiccup's name to fit the AU of this fic. Yeah, so what, his name is weird and probably won't match a slight reality setting, but hey, my real name is Whisper, so weird names are the norm for me. True story bro.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue.**

"Is he a new recruit?"

There was a digitized sigh, followed by a garbled clicking sound. Both Autobots stared into the distance, optics trained on the fast approaching dust cloud heading in their direction.

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell. Whoever he is, he seems to have put up a fairly intricate firewall. I cannot access his data processors or try to breach via com link."

The leader of the Autobots let out a synthesized growl, the alloy plates of his facial armor creasing into a frown. He turned to the medic standing beside him, blue optics imploring. "Is he a Decepticon?"

For a split second, a piercing screech echoed across the vast expanse of desert, before the earth exploded in a cloud of dust and dirt at their feet. Fortunately, both bots had quickly maneuvered themselves away from the blast and retreated back to their comrades.

"Does that answer your question?" Ratchet questioned gruffly.

Optimus merely tilted his head and sighed. "Dispatch Lennox, tell him to alert the LAPD."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Haddock."

He kept on scribbling, oblivious to the repetition of his name. He pressed the tip of his lead pencil harshly against the fragile surface of his paper, doodling rapidly along the margins. His tongue lolled out in deliberation, and he would occasionally huff at the tufts of hair that billowed about his forehead, nearly gouging his pencil into the paper. It was impossible for him to give up the swift strokes and gentle, curving loops he created with his pencil, and sometimes when he would really lose himself, he'd forget everything around him.

"Haddock."

He could hear the call of his name, but it sounded like it was simply white noise, a mere background sound that he paid no consequence to. _Just stop it,_ he thought crudely, applying more pressure to his pencil. _Can't you see I'm enjoying myself?_

"Hiccup Haddock!"

The lead snapped and Hiccup let out a grimace, his eyes narrowing as he glimpsed up at his Pre-Cal teacher who was busy shooting him a rather patronizing glare. Hiccup never liked staring at the man for too long a time—the teacher's hair was thinning and balding in most places, and his expression always seemed to sport a permanent scowl. Hiccup grimaced when he realized that the teacher had added extra emphasis on his already bizarre name. Was his dad high on something when he named him? He heard faint giggling come from the other end of the room and Hiccup rolled his eyes- they always did that whenever his name was called aloud. He hated it when people made fun of him for it.

The instructor, Mr. Navarro, gestured towards the wall clock situated above them, a cheeky raise to his brow.

"We still have five minutes left Haddock, we're not done yet," Mr. Navarro reprimanded, giving Hiccup one final glare before the teacher turned round and sat back at his desk. Hiccup puffed out his cheeks and exhaled his breath. He resisted the urge to continue sketching, but he then reasoned it would be pointless rebelling with only five minutes of class left, and so, he dropped his pencil with a dramatic flourish and folded his scrap paper, scooping both materials into the confines of his satchel.

While the teacher droned on about next class's objective, Hiccup idled himself by steadily drumming the pads of his fingers along the surface of his desk. Geez, if only that clock would hurry the hell up. What should he do after school anyway, he contemplated, habitually biting at his lower lip. There was always something new to explore in the City of Long Beach, no matter if he'd been living there for all his life. He hugged his satchel to him, letting his eyes linger on the steady tick of the clock. He could always catch the bus to the Pike and grab an ice cream at Cold Stone's, or possibly even head over to Cinemark and watch a movie…alone.

Hiccup frowned.

He never really liked to remind himself of the fact that he had very little to no friends, not to say that he was completely helpless. He _had_ friends, however he didn't confide in too many of them, and he could never really think up of the right thing to say when he was around them. To put it in the most generic of terms, Hiccup was rather socially inept. Instead of going out on dates or hanging out with a bunch of friends, Hiccup would spend his time either drawing indoors, exploring the city via bus, or tinkering away on the computer. He didn't quite mind the solitude sometimes, however there were a few occasions when he would feel exceptionally lonely.

The sound of the bell interrupted his thoughts, and with a smile and a generally content feeling towards the impending weekend, Hiccup scooped up his satchel and draped it around his shoulder. Tapping his desk farewell, Hiccup strode out the classroom door.

* * *

Hiccup pressed his head to the thrumming glass, vibrations shooting down his temples and tickling the back of his throat. His stomach was happy and full, credited to the double scoop of Twix infused Cake Batter ice cream, and he felt more than satisfied. He took solace in his bus ride home, and sighed contentedly as he leaned back against his seat, dragging his satchel along with him.

He cracked open an eye after a projected bus stop, eyeing the scraggly passenger that climbed aboard and fed his money to the machine. The man had ragged tufts of curly hair patched about his face, as if he had gotten in a fight with the blunt end of a razor, and he was sporting a faded black shirt that read _Got Alien Robots? _across the front in bold, white letters. The passenger walked down the aisle and took a seat next to a young man seated in front of Hiccup. A waft of putrid air hit Hiccup full in the nostrils and he resisted the urge to gag- the guy smelled like a dump truck.

Hiccup watched as the youth looked at the passenger's shirt with a critical gleam in his eyes, a flash of disbelief schooling across his facial features.

"You really believe that?" the young man questioned skeptically, turning his body towards the passenger seated next to him. The scraggly man in question huffed and lidded his eyes, and Hiccup couldn't help but subconsciously lean forward, curiosity peaked as to where their conversation might lead. Of course, he pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed through his mouth—he still couldn't stand the smell.

"Heck yeah!" the ragged man replied indignantly, waving a hand in the air. He pointed a stubby finger to his shirt. "Haven't you seen the videos?"

"The ones about Mission City right?" the other questioned, rolling his eyes. "That was all just a movie stunt—they were filming."

Hiccup watched the older man shake his head loftily at the youth's statement. "You got it all wrong there kiddo, that's what the God damn Government wants you to believe! It's a cover-up! There were even casualties reported!"

"Where the heck did you hear that?" the younger man asked decrepitly, furrowing his brow. Hiccup could tell the guy seemed to be a total and complete douchebag, the kind of douche with a super inflated ego, and he looked royally pissed, or possibly even annoyed beyond reason- Hiccup smiled at that.

"The Real Freaking Deal," the passenger bit out, folding his meaty arms over his chest. The shirt across his front stretched along his bloated belly, framing the bulge most unpleasantly, and Hiccup grimaced. The younger passenger merely rolled his eyes and let out a string of mumbled sentences, before he raised his hand to pull at the yellow pulley above him. A brief dinging sound resounded throughout the cabin of the bus, before the bus driver flipped her turn signals and pulled up at a nearby stop. As the youth shimmied past the man and promptly left the vehicle, Hiccup leaned back into his chair and stared out the window. As the bus departed, he thought back to the conversation he had just eavesdropped on and rapidly sorted the facts in his mind.

It had seemed so long ago, four years actually, since the fiasco at Mission City, depending on whether it was even an actual fiasco to begin with. Hiccup remembered sitting in class when his teacher nearly trampled over to the class TV set and turned it on, flipping the channels frantically until ABC news was broadcasted. He remembered seeing random clips of cars flying through the air and buildings being destroyed and demolished, until the principal's voiced boomed out on the PA system and told all the teachers to remain calm and wait for further notice.

People around the world had questioned the delicate topic at the time and the media had buzzed like crazy. Personal eyewitness accounts and Youtube videos had then begun popping up on the Internet, further fueling the haze. Hiccup had to admit even he had been a part of the craze, and still to this day, no one knew if it had been a rather convincing movie stunt… or something else. After a week had passed, the US Government had issued a statement claiming that the events that had taken place in Mission City had been a movie stunt for an upcoming action film. The skeptics ate it up, eager to go about their lives as normally as they could, while the believers devised protests.

Hiccup had been thirteen at the time, and he really couldn't figure out who he had wanted to side with. He would've liked to believe the Government, he probably should have, however there had always been an instinctual nagging feeling at the pit of his gut about the whole ordeal. Two years following that day, there had been other eyewitness accounts in which several people reported sightings in various countries- and then there had been that broadcast. He had been sitting inside a Red Brick's Pizza watching TV when the channel had suddenly flickered, including every other TV set in the pizza shop. The thing, he remembered it clearly, had a pointed metal face with eyes the color of vermilion, and its teeth were serrated and jagged. He couldn't remember what it had exactly said, something about destroying cities and handing some kid over, but as soon as he got home he had turned on his own television and quickly flipped it to CNN. Whether it was an intricate satellite hacking or something beyond that, Hiccup didn't know. Even to this day, he had a difficult time siding with anyone. Sure, he had already done his fair share of research via Google about the subject, and had managed to sift through many eyewitness reports and countless viral videos, however, the US Government also had a more valid and compelling argument. No one would intentionally wreck an entire city right? Giant alien robots from outer space seemed like a highly unlikely case anyway, it wasn't credible—he didn't want to believe in it.

Hiccup shrugged the thoughts away when he saw his stop up ahead. Pulling at the yellow pulley above him, Hiccup swiftly got up from his seat and waited patiently for the bus to halt before exiting out the rear doors.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home."

Hiccup closed the door to the small apartment and unwrapped his satchel from his around his shoulders, haphazardly throwing it on the living room couch. He trudged across the carpet and stepped into the kitchen, the linoleum flooring slippery as his sock-clad feet traipsed over it. He wearily opened the fridge and poked his head inside, the chilled temperature cool against his face as his eyes blearily scanned the food contents. He finally decided upon a leftover plate of brownies and pulled the treats out, setting them aside on the countertop. He reached for a water bottle nestled towards the back of the fridge and pulled it out as well, setting it alongside the plate of brownies.

He turned around and dragged a nearby chair over towards the treats, deciding he'd rather eat at the counter instead of the kitchen table, and swiftly popped a brownie bit into his mouth.

"He's prolly' still at work," he grumbled, munching away. He sighed and fluttered his eyelids, leaning back into his chair as the sugary, chocolate sweetness coated his tongue. He basked in the silence for a few minutes, relishing the stillness, before a booming voice jerked his awake.

"'iccup, is tha' you m'boy?"

Hiccup nearly choked on the last bit of his brownie and quickly tried to swivel some juice to wash it down. He narrowed his eyes and scowled—why did his dad's voice have to be so…loud? It was like a freaking megaphone! Sometimes Hiccup didn't even need an alarm clock to wake him up in the morning—his dad's voice sufficed just fine. Hiccup steadied his breathing and got up from his chair, heading out the kitchen into the living room.

"Hey dad, taking a nap?" Hiccup called, throwing himself upon the length of the living room couch. He basked in the plush cushions and let himself sink into them, green optics immediately scanning the premise for the remote.

"Yah, long day at work," Stoick replied sluggishly. Despite the boom of his voice, the Scotsman's tone was muffled. Hiccup guessed his dad was either in the bathroom or lying down in his own room, either way, Stoick was evidently exhausted. His dad worked as a longshoreman for the Port of Los Angeles, loading and unloading various ships and freights, so it wasn't unusual for the burly man to come home drowsy and lethargic—the job required long hours, but reeled in excellent pay.

"Okay, you rest up, you big man you," Hiccup laughed, wrapping his fingers around the remote. With a push of a button, the TV flickered to life.

"I'm gonna' go t'sleep son," Stoick drawled, his voice tapering away. "I'll be gone in tha' mornin', make sure ta' make yerself somethin' t'eat."

Hiccup rolled his eyes—hid dad never failed to mention the amount of food he took in. By all means, Hiccup loved eating, as anyone should, and sometimes he would catch himself practically inhaling his meals, however, despite how much he ate, he never gained any of the projected weight. Blame it on his fast metabolism, but Hiccup still stayed gangly and skinny no matter what he ingested, much to the chagrin of his father. Stoick Haddock, also known as Stoick the Vast by many of his friends, was a large, brawny man with a thick auburn beard (his manly pride and joy), the exact opposite of Hiccup who was lofty, gawky, and freckled. Sometimes Hiccup had a hard time believing that he was even Stoick's offspring.

'_I mean come on, he's like a beast!_' he thought crudely. '_And I'm like a talking fishbone.'_

He let his incriminating thoughts simmer away and started to flip through the channels. When he found nothing of interest, he flipped it to channel 7 and waited through the commercials for the news to broadcast. His interest peaked when a breaking news report suddenly flashed across the screen.

"Probably another car chase in L.A. or something," he muttered, a smile lazily scrawling across his lips. Just then, an anchorwoman appeared on screen, a stack of papers brandished in her hands as she began to talk.

_"There seems to be a breaking news report from Bakersfield, CA," _the woman went on, blue eyes trained ahead of her. "_ABC reporters are on stand-bye, and in a moment, we'll have reporter Alice Cooper relay you with the details."_

There was silence for a brief second, before the screen split in half and a second transmission fizzled in on the right side of the screen. Another woman, a reporter, stood erect as she clasped her microphone to her chest, waiting for the opportune moment to begin her report.

_"Alright, we have Alice Cooper live_," the anchorwoman said on the adjacent screen. "_Hello Alice, please tell us any details you may have about this recent piece of news."_

_"Thank you Elizabeth_," Alice greeted. "_This is Alice Cooper, stationed near Mettler, California just 25 miles south of Bakersfield, where apparently an explosion erupted in an orange field situated along the 99. Witnesses, mostly commuters along the freeway, reported seeing a blast of blue light erupt from one of the fields. Kern County police officials are saying that the blast was big enough to scatter debris about the highway, most of it damaging people's cars. No casualties are reported."_

"_So was this an explosion Alice_?" Elizabeth questioned. "I_ know there are plenty of oil rigs and power plants situated near that area, is the explosion related to any of those facilities?_"

Hiccup watched as Alice paused for a moment, her hand coming up to adjust her earpiece. "_Negative on that Elizabeth. Kern County officials aren't giving further comment on the blast and can neither confirm nor deny the explosion resulted from a power malfunction. We'll be on stand-by to report any other information that comes in."_

"_Alright, thank you Alice," _Elizabeth concluded. The split screen dissolved and Elizabeth resumed full control of the screen. "_We'll get back with Alice in just a few moments, in the meanwhile, we'll switch to Allen Dean of Sky Cam. Allen, do you have any visuals of the blast?"_

And the rest of the news continued along in that fashion, until Hiccup's gaze was practically glued to the television screen. He didn't know how long he sat there on that couch, his form hunched forward as a multitude of images and reports flashed across the screen like a filmstrip. A shot from Sky Cam came into view and Hiccup gasped. The image revealed a steaming, charred crater at least 60 feet in diameter. The crater appeared hollow inside, as if something had gouged into the earth and ripped chunks of dirt and soil from the land. More pictures streamed in of dented cars and cracked windshields, and Hiccup sat through all of it in a sort of daze.

Oh, he wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**A/N: hahhahahaah. Geez, that took some research. Maybe not. Anyway, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: How to Train Your Transformer**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Toothcup, POSSIBLE SLASH ALERT.**

**Summary: Hiccup didn't even know how to drive yet, but somehow he ended up with a giant alien robot car named Toothless. Totally AU. Coincides with the TF movie-verse.**

**A/N: I'm following both movies here! So here's chapter two. Please read and review! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Hiccup."

Said teen yawned and blearily blinked his eyes, his arms sprawled about his desktop as he sat up and leaned back in his seat; first class of the day and already he was being pestered.

"Hey, Hiccup!"

He turned his head and eyed the plump form seated beside him. Hiccup gave a half-hearted wave and smiled at Fishlegs, also known as Frederick Ingerman. The nickname was an odd one, even stranger than his real name, but for some reason it had come to be. Besides, he couldn't imagine calling Fishlegs any other name—Hiccup has always called him that, ever since elementary. Hiccup studied him- the fleshy teen seemed to be quivering in his seat, and by the looks of it, out of pure excitement.

"Uh, what?" Hiccup queried, shifting his eyes. He never liked it when people stared at him longer than necessary; it always seemed to unnerve him. He would compare the feeling to being scrutinized, as if they were picking out each and every fault he happened to have. Or maybe he was looking into it a bit too much- was there perhaps something on his face? Fishlegs leaned closer, a wide smile stretching across his chubby face, and yipped with exhilaration.

"Dude, Hiccup, did you see the news last night? About the explosion?" Fishlegs asked earnestly, nearly bouncing in his seat. Hiccup gulped and shifted his body. He slowly nodded his head. "I can't believe it! It's them!"

"What?" Hiccup asked dumbly, turning a bit in his seat. His skeptical expression instantaneously turned into opposition as he realized where this was heading. "Oh- oh geez, not this again…"

"Aliens!" Fishlegs concluded, puffing his chest out in pride. "I've done a lot of research last night, and man oh man, I'm convinced it wasn't just an explosion."

"And how do you figure that?" Hiccup asked with lidded eyes, sarcasm laced about his tone. They've had this discussion at least every other week since the Mission City incident, and frankly, Hiccup was growing quite weary of it. His friend didn't seem to take the not-so-subtle hint that he didn't really want to discuss extraterrestrial beings from outer space. It was an appealing topic, Hiccup noted, but it got too old too fast when the provided information and research materials weren't exactly reliable, or credible for that matter. Crude websites like _The Real Freaking Deal_ weren't going to cut it. Fishlegs seemed to ignore the sardonic remark and clasped his hands together.

"I extracted some Sky Cam photos last night and studied that crater," Fishlegs explained hurriedly. "When you look at it closely, there seems to be this kinda' blue-liquid-substance-thing, and man, that crater is pretty deep, I mean- ."

"Fishlegs, shut up, your voice is ruining my stunning aura."

Hiccup swiveled his head and widened his eyes at Sid "Snotlout" Jorgenson, who was leering at them both from his seat ahead of them. Oh joy, another bizarre nickname- they just kept coming. Actually, nearly his whole entire group of "friends" all had deplorable nicknames. Snotlout had a wicked smile snarled across his face and he gave them both a curt glare, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"That explosion was from an oil-rig, you dork," Snotlout scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He eyed Fishlegs briefly, before anchoring his scrutinizing gaze at Hiccup. "Besides, Astrid said that aliens don't exist and anyone that believes in them are freaking laaaaame."

Fishlegs looked affronted.

"But come on! There aren't any oilrigs around there; they're all at least 40 miles away! I checked Google Earth!" Fishlegs retorted, throwing his hands out in the air. He paused for a moment, as if deciphering something, and quickly leaned down to rummage through the contents of his backpack. "I have some pictures that I printed out if you wanna'- ."

"Yeah, whatever—no," Snotlout dismissed, sneering at Hiccup.

'_Okay, he sneered at me when Fishlegs is being the annoying one_,' Hiccup thought forcedly, a frown marring his lips. He didn't get why Snotlout always seemed to be irritated with him, they were cousins for crying out loud, weren't you supposed to show love for your family?

"Okay, you know what, you guys are just sending me bad vibes," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes," Hiccup snappily replied. Snotlout gave them both a snide glare, before the teen turned away and resumed facing the front of the classroom. Hiccup tried to bore holes in his cousin's back—maybe if he stared hard enough, Snotlout's back would catch fire.

"You believe me, right Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to his friend once more, and oh, he so badly wanted to tell Fishlegs that he just didn't know, he wasn't ever going to know unless an alien somehow managed to land on his doorstep, but the pleading look on Fishlegs' face was enough to make Hiccup keep quiet. The gangly kid sighed.

"S-sure, Fishlegs," Hiccup reassured, a smile worming its way across his lips. Fishlegs instantly brightened and turned properly in his seat, shuffling the stack of notes and Sky Cam photos in his hands.

Maybe now, Hiccup could focus on English without thinking of aliens.

* * *

Hiccup eyed her warily—she was going to do it again.

With a flick of her slender finger, a pepperoni slice streamlined across the table and hit Hiccup's chest with a light thud. The slice of meat sagged against his t-shirt and fell off his chest, where it plopped to ground. Rachel bit her lip and guffawed, leaning against her twin brother who was also chuckling under his breath.

"Ew gross, now you have a stain," Rachel snorted, sticking a pink tongue out. She poked her brother in the ribs with her elbow, wriggling her brow. "Hey, Tuff, doesn't it look like a bloodstain?"

Taylor Thorsten, known to the members of the group as Tuffnut, grinned from across the table and playfully punched his twin sister Ruffnut in the arm. "Ew, yeah, gross. Now it matches his face."

"And his freckles," Ruffnut added, sniggering behind her hand. She pushed a strand of pale blond hair over her shoulder and gestured towards Hiccup. "You should really clean that up."

"You're the one who did it," Hiccup protested, swiping a napkin off his lunch tray and wiping at his shirt.

"She meant your face," Tuffnut drawled, leering across the table. Ruffnut giggled alongside him, shooting Hiccup a nasty grin. Hiccup dropped his napkin and frowned at them, his mouth scrunched into a pout.

"Aww, look, I think he's gonna' cry," Tuffnut taunted, smacking his hand against the lunch table.

"I don't know why I even sit with you guys," Hiccup hissed softly, fingers gripping the edge of his lunch tray. He ignored Ruffnut's attempt at making kissy faces at him and he glimpsed at the other blond girl sitting adjacent to the twins. Astrid was busy cutting her pizza up into small pieces and she made no attempt to contribute or discontinue the twins' taunting. She brought her spork to her mouth and bit the pizza slice off. After a moment or two, she stared up at Hiccup through her blond fringe and chewed, casting a mild glare towards his general direction.

"What?" Astrid barked. Hiccup immediately turned away from her and made to get up, before Snotlout's coarse voice boomed across the table.

"Aw, dudes, look what you guys did," Snotlout bit out, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"What, not like you care," Ruffnut pursed, folding her hands across the table.

"Yeah, this is like, a good thing right? He can go infect someone else's table," Tuffnut continued, shrugging his shoulders. He blew at a strand of blond hair that managed to fall in his face.

"Yeah, believe me, that would be awesome, but my dad told me I have to eat with him and stuff," Snotlout frowned, poking his spork around at the food on his plate. He turned to Hiccup and glared. "He'd prolly' tell his dad somethin', then his dad will tell my dad somethin', and the whole thing will just be one big can of whoop-ass."

Hiccup stood before them all, scanning his eyes over the lot of them: the twins who constantly messed with him and teased him, Snotlout, who always tried to figure out someway to deny their blood relation, and Astrid, who generally didn't like him either—sometimes she acted like he didn't even exist. Regrettably, Fishlegs was off at the library using the school computers, and usually it wouldn't have gotten this bad, but without Fishlegs to alleviate the tension, Hiccup didn't stand a chance.

With a breathy sigh, Hiccup picked up his tray and walked away from the table, ignoring the goads and taunts being tossed at him from behind.

* * *

"Sorry I missed lunch today."

Hiccup looked up from his sketchbook and gave Fishlegs a watery grin, before shaking his head. Russet strands of hair mussed against his face and he quickly brought up a hand to brush them away. They were both sitting at a bus bench, waiting for their scheduled buses to arrive.

"Nah, no problem," Hiccup smiled. He closed his sketchbook when he spotted bus 61in the distance; it was stopped at a red light.

"Did they, um, do something to you again?" Fishlegs asked quietly, kicking his stubby legs to and fro. Thankfully, before Hiccup even had time to think of an answer to that question, the bus approached and pulled up to the curb.

"They were just being lame as usual, them and their…lame…nicknames. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Fishlegs," Hiccup waved goodbye at his friend and waited for the bus's doors to open.

"AIM me when you get home, I totally gotta' show you something!" Fishlegs hollered as Hiccup clambered up the bus steps and fed his money to the machine. The cabin of the bus was crowded and thick with a throng of day-to-day commuters and frustrated high school students. The lanky teen waved one final goodbye to his friend and trudged his way down the aisle, spotting an empty seat towards the back of the bus. Thankfully the air conditioner was at high power and Hiccup reveled in the cool air that hit the back of his neck as he took his seat. He held his satchel to his chest as the bus driver flipped her turn signals and merged into traffic.

A little ways into the bus ride, Hiccup picked up on a conversation tossed between two women seated at the very back of the bus. Their voices were loud, Hiccup noted, and he would have taken out his earphones and jammed them into his ears, if the conversation didn't suddenly take an interesting twist.

They were talking about yesterday's explosion.

"I think it was a power plant or something, don't they gotta' lot of those near Bakersfield?" one woman asked, sliding her cell phone shut.

"I don't know, prolly'," the other replied, chewing noisily at a piece of gum. "That crater thing looked pretty freaking huge, and deep."

"Do you think it's what they're saying?" the woman with the cell phone asked, peering over her sunglasses.

"The alien thing right? Nah, I don't know. They said they found some weird stuff in it, like, unidentifiable," the other mentioned, leaning back in her seat.

'_Unidentifiable?_' Hiccup wondered, biting nervously at his lip. He definitely needed to get home as quick as possible so he could watch the news, or Google it—or something. He was itching to find out more about the blast; perhaps he should AIM Fishlegs after all? And long after the two women stopped their idle conversation, Hiccup was still pondering. Surely scientists would be able to pinpoint the substance within the crater, right? Maybe Kern County didn't have a specialist on hand or something, and that's why the substance was deemed unidentifiable.

Or maybe he was worrying over nothing. Hiccup shook his head, mentally chiding himself. He had gotten his hopes up one too many times in the past at the thought of aliens and robots and giant alien robots; maybe he should let this whole situation skim over his head before he thought too much into it?

A series of gasps jerked Hiccup back from his thoughts. He looked about him, noticing the panicked looks on the remaining passengers' faces—they were looking ahead. Hiccup squinted his eyes and leaned forward, noticing the swell of congested traffic in the distance. He could see a police car or two; their sirens and headlights ringing and flashing together like one solid Technicolor pulse. Had there been an accident, he thought languidly, leaning back into his seat. Accidents were common in these parts, he surmised, shrugging his shoulders indifferently- probably a fender-bender or something.

And that's when he felt it—a tremor, a rippling vibration that thrummed across the ground and absorbed into the bus, further shooting up his feet and thrumming across the expanse of his body. The vehicle rumbled and shook, much akin to an earthquake, and Hiccup gouged his fingers into the underside of his seat. And just as suddenly as it had come, the vibrations ceased, leaving the commuters slightly alarmed. The relentless chatter eventually died out, replaced by an eerie calm that Hiccup didn't quite take to. One passenger shrieked, a blood curdling scream that sent his nerve endings on fire, and jumped towards the opposite side of the bus, nearly throwing herself against the window in an attempt to escape.

That's when Hiccup saw a car fly through the air, before it smashed to the ground just outside their bus.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Please leave a review on your way out. ;D**

**I can't wait to post the next chapter. Yahhh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: How to Train Your Transformer**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Toothcup, POSSIBLE SLASH ALERT.**

**Summary: Hiccup didn't even know how to drive yet, but somehow he ended up with a giant alien robot car named Toothless. Totally AU. Coincides with the TF movie-verse and HTTD movie-verse.**

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, action and stuff and blah. Beware, it's rather short****.**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Chunks of metal, concrete, and glass soared through the sky like metaphorical missiles, debris wedging into other cars along the road, and some of it falling onto pedestrians. Hiccup yelled and threw himself to the floor when a jointed metal rod crashed into the opposite window, spearing the seat adjacent to him. He looked up at the distorted clump of metal, his heart palpitating at an unruly speed as he saw just how close he was to getting speared through the chest.

"What the hell!" he cried, his eyes quivering and voice tapering away. He was shaking, he realized, as he got up from the floor and gripped at a nearby pole. Shards of glass clung to his clothes and he hastily shook himself free from the serrated fragments. He hurriedly grabbed his satchel and strung it around himself, his knees shaking and threatening to collapse.

"A fucking car just fucking crashed right next to us!" a teenager at the front of the bus cried in disbelief, immediately getting up from his seat. He ran towards the double doors up ahead, tripping over a few of the passengers' outstretched feet. "Let me out, fuck!"

"N-No, I can't! We're still in moving traffic," the bus driver reasoned, her voice laced with distress. Hiccup could tell she was visibly shaken, her gloved hands wrapped around the steering wheel in a vice-like grip. The rest of the passengers inside the bus began talking animatedly, their terror growing by the second. Hiccup could practically feel the anxiety and tension hanging about the atmosphere—it was so thick and stifling that he felt like passing out.

That's when the second car hit. The entire bus shook and vibrated, sending Hiccup falling back on his backside. He landed with a profound thud on the floor, his spine tingling from the impact, before he immediately shot up and gripped at the pole again. The soaring vehicle had been thrown from some unknown distance and had ricocheted off the cab of the bus, landing in a clumped pile of broken glass and twisted metal next to the first totaled car. Screams and shrieks echoed about the bus' cabin, the shrill sounds piercing Hiccup's ears as his grip around the pole tightened. He felt his chest compress as fright coursed through his veins—unless he wanted to be turned into a flattened flesh pancake, he had to get the hell out of this damned bus.

"Open up the doors!" a woman in the back cried, her eyes on the verge of tears. She quickly hopped up from her seat and raced towards the rear doors, slamming her hands against them. They didn't budge.

"Let us out!"

"Please!"

"LET US THE FUCK OUT."

"Okay, okay!" the bus driver shrieked, slamming her hand down on the lever. Both front and back doors swished open and everyone trampled out, including Hiccup. He noticed that many people in the road had gotten out of their own vehicles to survey the damage of the wrecked cars. Several pedestrians had already shot out their phones and began taking pictures and recordings of the wreckage, and some people merely stood in mounting disbelief, their mouths hanging agape.

Hiccup was already hurriedly sprinting towards the sidewalk when he heard a piercing scream come from his left. A woman had shrieked and she was pointing at one of the demolished cars, her body shaking in irrepressible dread. Hiccup halted and looked back, his mouth dropping open as he anchored his gaze to a rapidly moving pool of blood teaming from beneath the overturned car—he blanched and looked away, his arms trembling at his sides.

Oh god, that had been, that was—that was **blood**, _**human blood**_…there was someone under there! Images of broken bodies and globs of red ooze flashed through his mind, even though he tried to shake the horrifying images away. Someone's dad was under there, someone's mom, someone's whoever—either way, a person was dying underneath that mottled wreckage while he was just standing there, watching. Time seemed to halt as Hiccup rerouted and nearly sprinted towards the ruined cars, the soles of his shoes slapping against the asphalt as he frantically tried to steady his breath. It felt as if something had taken over his body, sending it on auto-pilot, and before he knew it he was right next to the blood soaked car, hands and fingers gouging at the distorted metal.

"Help me!" he yelled, turning his head towards the many pedestrians staring at him in astonishment. His breath was coming out in short gasps and his heart hammered within his chest. His face felt like it was on fire and sweat was leaking from his temples, running down the length of his neck where it pooled at the crevice of his collarbone. "Come on, somebody help! There's someone in here!"

Hiccup banged at the car's side. "Can you hear me?" He banged again and again, until his hand came away raw and bruised, and then a firm hand was pressed to his shoulder.

"Move aside kid."

Hiccup merely nodded deftly and watched the brawny pedestrian pull at the car's door, metal and glass breaking off as even more people filtered through and tried to assist. Hiccup looked down at his shoes and realized that he was standing in the pool of blood, red smear stains sketched crudely across the top of his shoes and seeping into his laces. He grimaced and stepped away from the blood, turning his gaze to the other crashed car, where he found people already attending to it.

Hiccup suddenly turned around and jogged towards the sidewalk, not exactly willing to witness the prospect of gore and death, and blended in with the other gawking pedestrians. He peered off into the distance and noticed that the amount of police cars ahead had multiplied—there could have been more than two dozen of them up there, but Hiccup couldn't exactly conclude the figures.

"Do you know what happened?" Hiccup asked a woman standing beside him, her arms wrapped around the bundle of her child. She seemed in a daze as she bounced back and forth on her heels, trying to ease the frantic wails coming from the infant in her arms. She cradled the baby close to her chest, patting the still bald head, before she met Hiccup's gaze.

"I don't know, I mean…I just saw it fly, the car," she spoke slowly, shifting her feet. She bit at her lip nervously, her eyes shifting back and forth. She leaned towards him, hair falling into her face "I….I saw something—over there." Hiccup followed her outstretched arm into the distance, her index finger pointed at the mishmash of police cars crowding around a single area. He could see people fleeing from their vehicles, abandoning their cars as they sped towards him, not once stopping to look back.

"W-what did you see?" Hiccup asked quietly, shivers running down the length of his arms. The woman looked at him with a deadpan expression, her eyes glassing over as she quivered on the spot.

"I-I, I don't know," she whispered pathetically, before she too took off, the child in her arms pressed flush against her chest. Hiccup stood there staring after her, wondering if the baby would get injured what with her running so recklessly, however he was quickly startled from his thoughts when he heard an inhuman screech.

It was the most terrible thing he ever heard. It was a distorted mix between a groan and a scream, producing a wiry, garbled sound that rang sharply through his ears. He snapped his head towards the direction where it sounded from, and what he saw in the distance nearly made his heart stop.

His eyes watered as he saw the **thing**, a being resembling the fundamental structure of a human—all 17 feet of it. He couldn't see it too clearly, but what he could make out startled him. It was made entirely of metal, alloy plates and wire tubing intricately designed about its form as its body whirred with each movement it made. The people in the streets alongside him halted with Hiccup, staring up in horror at the creature that loomed in the distance, while the steady red and blue flash of police headlights shone against its jagged, inhuman face—a metal face, a robotic countenance.

It was silent.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter. Well, someone made their first debut! Please leave a review! They motivate me to write and post more. :D**


End file.
